The present invention relates to valves, and particularly to valves useful in fire extinguishing systems.
One of the dangers in automatically-controlled valves used in fire extinguishing systems is the unintentional operation of the valve, which can result in the accidental flooding of the premises. This can occur in some systems operated by the inlet water pressure when there is a drop, or cut-off, of the inlet water pressure, which can cause the unintentional opening of the valve as soon as the full water inlet pressure is resumed.